mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Portia Museum
|location = Central Plaza |hours = 9:00-18:00 |owner = Merlin (curator) |map=Map Portia Museum 1st floor.png |map2=Map Portia Museum 2nd floor.png}} The Portia Museum is a building in Central Plaza that holds old world relics, crafting stations, and artwork that have been donated by people. The museum was constructed by the A&G Construction, with the assistance of the Construction Crane that the player built. History Some time after Ack's arrival to Portia, Mayor Gale had funded the building of the Portia Museum that would be situated next to the Research Center in Central Plaza. Gale commissioned the A&G Construction company to build the museum. Constructing the building required the need of a construction crane, causing Albert to commission the building of one to the player. Albert tasked the player to build the Construction Crane, using the blueprint provided by Petra. With the Construction Crane in hand, the A&G Construction began the project that would take a week to build. The Portia Museum was finally built and held a grand opening the following Saturday. Merlin volunteered to be the curator of the museum. Structure and layout The Portia Museum has numerous podiums or shelves that display unique items. These display cases can hold small, medium, or large assembled items. On the second floor, a large aquarium is located within the wall. Unique fish specimens can be donated to the aquarium. If Player become friends with Merlin, (Four hearts), she will allow Player to rearrange objects that have already been donated and placed. To do this, walk up to the object to be moved, press F (Pickup), walk to the destination podium or shelf, and place the object down. Note that selecting and moving shelf items may require pressing T to cycle through the available shelf locations. An item may only be moved to another podium or shelf of the correct type. NOTE: As of Version 1.1.130102 there is a podium for an unknown Item in the middle of the Main Hall, However it is not yet usable by the player. NOTE: The Small Item Exhibit Itemsic item type will accept either a Relic or Artwork Item. Donating items Items that have been donated cannot be returned to the donor, and each item can only be donated one time. Currently, not all assembled items can be donated. There are not enough slots for all possible donations. Assembled items Most items that can be crafted at the Assembly Station can be donated to the Portia Museum and occupy special spots at the front of the museum. They are referred to as Assembled Items and come in four sizes: Small, Medium, Large, and Ultra Large. Relics The majority of items that can be donated to the Portia Museum are relics, re-assembled from Relic Pieces at the Recovery Machine. They are referred to as Relics and come in five sizes: Small Item, Small, Medium, Large, and Special Item. There are also a couple of items in the world which are considered Relics, but do not have to be re-assembled. Artwork The Portia Museum also accepts a number of books and paintings as Small Item Artwork. Rewards After donating a certain number of items, the player can collect item rewards from a small table at the front of the Portia Museum. All items count equally toward the reward, except fish, which do not count. Relic Pieces Exchange The Relic Pieces Exchange is located to the right of the counter near the stairs on a blue noticeboard marked with a broken relic icon . By interacting with the Relic Pieces Exchange board the player can instantaneously exchange relic pieces with the citizens of Portia. Some people may simply ask for another relic piece, others may ask for Gols. The requested relic piece has to be in the player's inventory to be traded. The requests on the board refresh every Sunday. Up to four requests are posted, and there is a time limit for each request ranging from a day to 4 days. Completing a request earns the player 10 or 30 Relationship points with the character who posted it. Aquarium The Aquarium is a large fish tank located on the second floor. Initially the Aquarium is empty, but it will fill up with the different types of fish species as the player donates them. Each species can only be donated once, but the player can donate common, emperor, and king fish species. The player can donate the common fish first, followed by the emperor fish to replace it, then the king fish to replace either of the former, or donate the king or emperor fish first without needing the common fish; however, the player cannot replace a more rare fish with a more common fish. To donate a fish to the Aquarium, place the fish on the hot bar, and hold it while approaching the face of the Aquarium. The prompt to Observe will then include Put in, and selecting that option will add the fish (if it hasn't already been added). Rewards * Upon donating all the normal fish, Merlin will send the player a Salted Fish Sword. * Upon donating all the emperor fish, Merlin will send the player the Master Fishing Rod. * Upon donating all the king fish, Merlin will send the player a Crystal Fish Tank. If a higher tier of fish donation is completed before the less rare fish donation, Merlin sends the player all rewards earned simultaneously. Trivia As of version 2.0.134241: * There is sufficient space to display all but: one Medium Assembled Item, one Large Relic, and one Medium Relic. * There is extra space to fit an additional two new items of the Small Item Relic or Small Item Artwork type. * The maximum number of Reputation Points the Player can earn from Item donations is 1,710. Gallery Map Portia Museum.png|Alpha map of the 1st floor ru:Музей Category:Buildings Category:Portia locations